Tom Davis (Cook Islands politician)
|death_place = Rarotonga, Cook Islands |spouse = Pa Tepaeru Terito Ariki |party = Democratic Party |religion = Bahá'í |occupation = Physiologist, politician |alma_mater = Harvard University |birth_name = Thomas Robert Alexander Harries Davis }} Sir Thomas "Tom" Robert Alexander Harries Davis, KBE (June 11, 1917 – July 23, 2007) was a Prime Minister of the Cook Islands and a medical researcher. Early life and education Davis was born on the island of Rarotonga, his full name being Thomas Robert Alexander Harries Davis. He was the first Cook Islands medical graduate in New Zealand, finishing his studies at the University of Otago in 1945. He then served as Medical Officer in the Cook Islands working to improve the country's health system. In 1952, he went to Harvard University, initially completing a Master of Public Health, before joining their Department of Nutrition. Subsequently, he worked for various parts of the armed forces as a research physiologist, before joining NASA to work on the space program. Political career Davis was a founder of the Cook Islands Democratic Party in 1971, and became opposition leader in 1972, going on to serve as Prime Minister from July 25, 1978, until April 13, 1983, and following the short first tenure of Geoffrey Henry, again from November 16, 1983, until July 29, 1987, when he left office while the Democratic Party was still in power. In 1985 at a South Pacific Forum meeting he announced, mostly to gain local electoral kudos and in "bone-headed stupidity", that the Cooks would reconsider the relationship with New Zealand. David Lange, who disliked Davis, said if the Cooks wanted independence he would cut aid and remove New Zealand citizenship rights. Lange also said "We can probably throw in a second-hand Orion at a knock down rate so you can do your own maritime surveillance." On August 3, 1986 Davis became the first head of government to formally consult with the Universal House of Justice, the supreme governing institution of the Bahá'í Faith. Davis later went on to serve as High Commissioner to New Zealand. During Davis's first term as Prime Minister, two changes were made to the constitution which altered the symbols of the country. In 1979, the Cook Islands Ensign was adopted to replace the previous flag of 15 yellow stars on a green background. In 1982, "Te Atua Mou E" was adopted as the national anthem of the Cook Islands, replacing "God Defend New Zealand". Davis wrote the music to "Te Atua Mou E" and his wife wrote the lyrics. Personal life , 1934]] Davis co-authored the autobiographical Doctor to the Islands (1955) and the novel Makutu (1960) with his first wife, New Zealander Lydia Davis.Subramani, "South Pacific Literature: From Myth to Fabulation", 1992, p. 14.Papa Tom Obituary, John Utanga, TVNZ archive, 1990. In 1979, Davis married (1923–1990), the paramount chief of the Takitumu tribe in the Cook Islands. She had nine children, three boys and six girls, from a previous marriage to George Ani Rima Peyroux. Pa Terito had become a Bahá'í in the 1950s; sometime after 1986, Davis joined the Bahá'í Faith. Davis and his wife wrote the music and lyrics to "Te Atua mou e", the national anthem of the Cook Islands since 1982. Davis died in 2007 in Rarotonga, aged 90. Honours Davis was appointed a Knight Commander of the Order of the British Empire for services to medicine and the people of the Cook Islands in the 1981 New Year Honours.[http://www.london-gazette.co.uk/issues/48469/supplements/39 London Gazette (supplement), No. 48469, 31 December 1980]. Retrieved 26 May 2013. The University of Otago awarded him an honorary Doctor of Laws degree in 2005."Honorary doctorate for former Cook Islands PM", University of Otago Bulletin, Issue 10, (20 May 2005) References Category:1917 births Category:2007 deaths Category:Cook Island Bahá'ís Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:Members of the Parliament of the Cook Islands Category:NASA people Category:Prime Ministers of the Cook Islands Category:University of Otago alumni Category:People from Rarotonga Category:High Commissioners of the Cook Islands to New Zealand Category:Democratic Party (Cook Islands) politicians Category:Converts to the Bahá'í Faith Category:20th-century Bahá'ís Category:21st-century Bahá'ís Category:National anthem writers Category:Cook Island knights Category:Harvard School of Public Health alumni